Death Note:The Rebirth Of Fate
by redarchangel
Summary: Its just a new edition of death note with a twist of modern times.it has the same twist and suspense like the original death note but just read and you will gonna be interested
1. Chapter 1 Gunsteady Ep1 Prologue

Yay! My very own fanfic... i would like to acknowledge miss winglessfairy25 'coz of her i wouldnt discover the wonderful things at fanfic. enjoy!

Chap. 1: Gunlock

Ep. Prologue

DeaTh NoTe

After Light's death, he stayed in the horizon between heaven and hell where the

shinigamis stayed. He accepted the position of a shinigami and started it as soon as possible.

He doesn't look like much of a shinigami, brownish skin, purple haired, red eyes which

seems to wander the infinity of the human world.

Three hundred twenty one years had past since Light accepted being a shinigami. His

job gets much boring until he heard a familiar voice, something like a portal which brings back

hollow memories. "Hey Light, I see you are getting a headstart of this job, don't you?"

"Ry... Ry... Ryuk? Is that you?" , said Light. "Hahahahaha! You still remember me?" ,

Ryuk mocking Light. "Hey Light, sorry about killing you..." , said Ryuk. "Its okay." , Light said,

"At least now I have the leading position, way higher about your level." Ryuk looked at Light

from head to toe and noted him, "Yes I know someday my position is going to be replaced. I see it

from the day you used the Death Note." "How do you make fun in this world? Im so bored" , asked Light.

"Hmmmm... Lets see.", Ryuk worded. "Aha!", Ryuk exclaimed excitingly, "Let us drop our

Death Notes and --------" "No! That is stupid. You have done it in the past. I know it was

exciting and it caused damage to people. Think Ryuk, THINK! We are in the modern time,

think of the modern way." , rebated Light, "I've got it! Let us make a Death Phone with an

application which shall be called Death Note. What can you say Ryuk?" "Oh Light you make

me amaze everytime... Hahahahaha!! Okay, let us create those, after were done, let us

drop it to the human world." Ryuk excitedly exclaiming. Light said, "Let the Rebirth of Fate

begins!"

:RULES OF THE DEATH PHONE AND THE DEATH NOTE:

Death note

a. After sending the name and the persons picture, the person will die in 40 seconds.

b. If the cause of death is included in the note, it will happen, or else the person

will just die of heart attack.

c. If the picture of the person is not included, the person will not die.

d. If the person has the same name with other people, the person will not die

unless if the picture is included.

Death Phone

a.The person yielding the phone will have unlimited power toward other person's death.

b.The person who has picture included in the death note will die.

c.If a persons picture was accidentally shot, the picture shall be deleted before 40 seconds

or else the person will die.

d.The person holding the death phone can only see the shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2 Gunsteady Ep2 Encounter

In the human world,

In the southern part of Tokyo resides the Kanagata Family. Composed of Kanagata Itsuki(Father),

Kanagata Aishi(Mother) and the only daughter Kanagata Tomoyoki or Tomoyo, a fifteen year old girl, wavy, smooth blonde hair,

normal body build and an achiever in their class.

One day, while she was going home, she saw a cellular phone which has the word "DEATH" on its

back. At first she want to leave it but in her curiosity, she grabbed it and keep it in her bag.

When she arrived at her house, she hurriedly opened the phone and saw the rules in a video type form.

The video took almost a two-and-a-half minutes and after that he heard a voice, "I see you

have obtained the phone...".

"Who are you? What are you? Fuck off if you want my body

just come and get me, I won't hesi-----" , said Tomoyo.

"Oh my manners! Hahahahahahahha!! I am Ryuk. I am a shinigami or a.k.a as a God of Death.

I created that phone of yours and I am not interested in your stupid body.. Your breasts

are so small. Hehehehehe... Anyways, let me orient you in the phone." , Ryuk butted out.

"My breast are not small! I am cup size B!!! Well anyways, can you tell me more about the

death phone?" , said Tomoyo seducingly.

"Okay, but it doesn't need much elaboration, you had watched the video, which is true.", Ryuk

telling her seriously.

"O-o--oooo---okay...", said Tomoyo trembling with an enormous fear at her mind.

On the northern part of Tokyo resides the Ishikagi Family. There is only one person who lived

there Ishikagi Kaaru (His family died of an accident). He is a fifteen year old high school student

which has a spiky red hair, lone red eyes and also an achiever in his class.

On that same day he yielded the death phone which he bought in the store (accidentally).

When he opened the phone it has an opening remark of "DEATH NOTE". He can't believe what he sees

because Light showed up on him. "Okay... I get it now. But what shall I do with the phone? What

purpose should i use this?", said Kaaru.

"You just think about that later on. By the way, you have apples? The redder, the yummier.",

said Light.

"Okay, let us just buy at the store..." , said Kaaru with a little distress in his voice.

Tomoyo and Kaaru had just yield the death phone and their respective shinigami

Does the shinigami's plan concrete?

Or it will just as for the sake of entertainment?

Or there will be another hue for this colorful contraption


End file.
